demon royalty
by evilkatnyah
Summary: maka albarn is on a cruise ship with her friend blair when she meets soul eater evans. he seems like a nice guy and they become friends quickly but theres something different about him than any boy she's ever met ...is that because he's not human.


I'm so sorry" said Maka for the sixth time to the elderly woman. Maka had been chasing after her friend Blair when she knocked into the woman. She bent down to help pick up the woman's purse and luggage. "That's alright dear I know it was an accident. Anyways you should catch up with your friend." Maka picked up her own luggage and looked around, sure enough Blair was nowhere to be seen. "Umm... yeah, I'm sorry and goodbye miss" Maka bowed and dashed off in the direction her friend went.

Maka Albarn was an ordinary girl. She worked really hard, was a bookworm, and got good grades in school. Her typical outfits were jeans, shorts, skirts, blouses, t-shirts, and the occasional fancy shirt and dress. Now she was wearing a light purple shirt that fit her body nicely and some shorts that stopped mid-thigh. Her long blond hair was in two piggy-tails making her look girly. She was flat-chested but she made up for it in smarts.

Maka stopped to catch her breath, and look into the crowd of people and tried to find her purpled hair friend. She started walking until her breath became normal, then she started running again. She finally found her friend at a food court flirting with the guy at the stand. Maka stood still for a moment, then jogged up to the court.

"oh maka im really sorry' she almost purred while maka came up to the stand. Blair had her purple hair down, she was wearing booty shorts and a green shirt that was showing way to much cleavage. not to mention her painful looking heels. maka sat down next to the giant boobed woman. "that's ok Blair just don't runaway next time"

Maka looked around her the ship was right next to them so that was a good thing. "Blair if we don't leave now we are going to be late" Maka said . "okkkkkkkkkkkkk nnnnnyyyyaaaaa" Blair said purring as she got up and picked up her bags, Maka followed her to the boat.

They were going on a cruise ship to celebrate Maka's 16th birthday. Some how blair managed to get her father to only let the two of them go.

Maka Albarn was an ordinary girl. She worked really hard, was a bookworm, and got good grades in school. Her typical outfits were jeans, shorts, skirts, blouses, t-shirts, and the occasional fancy shirt and dress. Now she was wearing a light purple shirt that fit her body nicely and some shorts that stopped mid-thigh. Her long blond hair was in two piggy-tails making her look girly. She was flat-chested but she made up for it in smarts.

Maka stopped to catch her breath, and look into the crowd of people and tried to find her purpled hair friend. She started walking until her breath became normal, then she started running again. She finally found her friend at a food court flirting with the guy at the stand. Maka stood still for a moment, then jogged up to the court.

"oh maka im really sorry' she almost purred while maka came up to the stand. Blair had her purple hair down, she was wearing booty shorts and a green shirt that was showing way to much cleavage. not to mention her painful looking heels. maka sat down next to the giant boobed woman. "that's ok Blair just don't runaway next time"

Maka looked around her the ship was right next to them so that was a good thing. "Blair if we don't leave now we are going to be late" Maka said . "okkkkkkkkkkkkk nnnnnyyyyaaaaa" Blair said purring as she got up and picked up her bags, Maka followed her to the boat.

They were going on a cruise ship to celebrate Maka's 16th birthday. Some how Blair managed to get her father to only let the two of them go. (her father was really over protective) maka was so happy this was the first time she went on a trip without papa or bodyguards. maka was beaming as they went on the boat and down the halls to look for their room 103." You seem awfully happy nya " Blair said breaking the some what happy silence as they looked for their rooms.

"Yeah im happy to be on vacation with just you and me. Usually I would be with the family" Maka replied with a smile.

Blair giggled "so now that your 16 are you going to start dating...you have never had a boyfriend"

Maka blushed " I don't really seem interested in any guy I know so why should I be dateing"

Blair wouldn't drop it "oh come on I know boys ask you out".

"no" Maka stated

"but..."

"No"

"come on"

"NOOOOOOOO"

"not even a little tiny date, we could all go double dating?"

"NO Blair I said no"

* * *

Maka sat down on her bed, she had already unpacked and changed into her swim suit to go to the top and swim in the giant swimming pool. she was waiting for blair to finish unpacking. (she had 3 bags and had only unpacked on so far) blair eventually told her to go on ahead and she would met up with her at the top. maka got up and pulled up her was now whereing a blue bikini top with her shorts. she pulled out her ipod and started listening to monster by skillet.

She started singing along

THE SECRET SIDE OF ME ILL NEVER LET YOU SEE

I KEEP IT CAGED BUT I CANT CONTROL IT 

SO STAY AWAY FROM ME 

THE BEAST IS UGLY 

I FELL THE RAGE AND I JUST CANT HOLD IT

THERES SCRATCHING ON THE WALLS

IN THE CLOSE-

she stopped singing cause she bumped into someone. she sighed she couldn't believe she bumped into another person. sher looked up to apologize but stopped what she saw took her by surprise.

* * *

_YAY my first story I finally got it done thanks to the advice that I got from edgypixel (thanks a lot!) and hopefully this will get good reviews but I want people to tell me the truth so if its bad tell me that is bad ok and I will try to make it better ...XD plese check out this story called beyond help by edgypixel its a really good kidxmaka...I know this story is a soulx maka but I like kidxmaka's too but plese review _

_ NYA! signing out_


End file.
